


Hit it With a Reparo

by somethingfamiliar



Series: Treacle Tart & Green Apples [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Teddy Lupin, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, This is fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you can skip this chapter if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: It's surreal and stupid that the saviour of the Wizarding World is in this situation, but what else would you expect from him. Draco is wearing a suit and Harry is going to pass out. Hermione is sick and Draco knows why. Pansy is nosy and Blaise is done with her gossiping. Harry is something quite lovely and Draco can't keep his eyes off of him. And Teddy is too cute for his own damn good.Also, when did Christmas become so bloody romantic?





	Hit it With a Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really not necessary, but I wanted to write some fluff, so you can skip if you want and it will still make sense. If you're solely here for Smut (You dirty fuckers) there is plenty to come (Now who's the dirty fucker) in the next chapter so you're going to want to skip this one. There's like one sentence that's suggestive, but other than that, I think it's pretty clean lololol.

     Malfoy manor was once again filled with crying and two frantic boys trying to put a stop to it, needless to say this was always where the arguing started. Since having Teddy back, they’d almost lost the swing of things and their attitudes towards each other had backtracked to much of the same before their heat.  
“Harry, what are you doing? Get his bottle!” Draco yelled over the cries as he paced across the room with Teddy in arms.  
“Draco, we've tried that, have you checked his nappy?” Harry asked, running from surface to surface, trying to think of something they hadn't tried.  
“Of course I have, Potter! I'm not stupid, I'm not you!” He shot back venomously. He didn't mean it, of course he didn’t, but he was getting frustrated. Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at Teddy determinedly.  
“I've got it! Give me Teddy, I remember what I did when he couldn’t sleep last time.” Draco looked at him suspiciously as if Harry might suddenly poison the child or curse him or something equally as stupid.  
“What can you do that I haven't already-” he stopped short as Harry took Teddy from him and left the room, escaping to his own. He followed Harry after the initial shock and stood in the doorway as Harry lay on his back, resting Teddy against his chest and stroking his hair rhythmically.  
“...she tore the wind along behind her. She was pure magic, beautiful. She'd do anything to make you smile once more…” Draco leant against the doorframe watching as Harry closed his eyes and Teddy began to quiet on his chest as he listened to Harry’s description of his mother. He relaxed against Harry and Draco felt the sudden urge to join them both, to touch Harry's hair and smooth the frown lines out of his face. His shoulders were tense and Draco wanted to relieve the tension, but he grounded himself, knowing that he'd start something he wouldn’t see the end to if he did.  
“Draco, will you stop being so afraid?” Harry drawled sleepily from the bed. He didn't open his eyes and Draco jumped at hearing his name. Teddy was finally quiet and he was exhausted, they both were. It was late at night, early hours of morning, and at this point he didn't want to leave Harry if Teddy were to wake up again. He found his feet carrying him towards Harry's bed and laying down beside him, why did things have to be like this? He turned to face Harry, laying on his side as he watched their breath fall in time with the morphing of Teddy’s hair.  
“Ah, it was your father who told you not to stare, wasn't it Malfoy?” Harry whispered sleepily, Draco smirked into the darkness.  
“Well my mother might've had a little input here and there.” He whispered closing his eyes.  
Draco awoke with a start as he felt small fingers entrapping their hands in his blonde locks. Teddy lay between him and Harry, struggling to wriggle out of Harry's grasp as he held an arm draped over the small torso, fingers brushing Draco's ribs tentatively.  
“Teddy, gently, I need my hair. We can't all just grow it back in 7 seconds like you can.” Draco looked down at him as he cradled the child's small face, running a finger along his cheek. Harry stirred from behind Teddy and snuggled his head closer into him, his hair tickling Teddy’s neck and pushing them all closer together. For once, Draco didn't feel the need to be embarrassed. This was his home, his cousin and essentially his bed. They were mated, they were allowed to be like this. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. He started as Harry's fingertips absentmindedly grabbed the fabric of Draco’s t shirt and began pulling him closer so that Teddy was firmly enclosed by their bodies. Draco was surprised at Harry even pulling him in, but more shocked when he proceeded to sling an arm over his waist. Draco shut his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore the hand laying across his hips and went back to sleep.  
Hours later Harry opened his eyes to find Draco asleep beside him and Teddy. He sat up slightly and brushed Teddy’s hair from his face, he'd managed to turn it various shades of purple and blue also having grown it exceptionally long. Draco lay behind him, facing Harry and snuggled into the pillow, laying on his side. Harry watched as the two finally awoke, bleary eyed and confused. He leaned back against the headboard as Teddy reached his small arms up to Harry and he pulled him onto his lap. This left a perfect view of Draco, but he didn't want to be anymore enchanted by the beautiful, soft features of the blond boy in his unconscious state. He turned his attention quickly back to Teddy as Draco shifted and opened his eyes.  
“Wh- where the fuck is Teddy?” He yelled exasperatedly into the empty space between him and Harry. He laughed at him as Draco raised his eyes to look at Harry, then to Teddy.  
“Relax, he's here, you're fine Draco. And what was it you said about language in front of him?” He let out a sigh and Harry laughed, Draco stopping to suddenly review their surroundings. This was not Teddy’s room, or his for that matter. He sat up abruptly, making Teddy wriggle uncomfortably against Harry’s chest.  
“What-why am-” Draco began to stutter confusedly, begging his brain to give him some sort of reminder.  
“Will you please calm down? I came in here with Teddy and you decided to join us, it's nothing, we still sleep in separate rooms like you wanted.” Harry gave a small smile, as a nagging began in the back of Draco’s brain. So Harry didn't remember the shirt gripping, or the hand that he'd slung around his waist? On the other hand he could always just have ignored it and decided not to embarrass Draco or maybe he'd… dreamt it? He closed his eyes briefly as he heard Harry talking quietly to Teddy. This was not supposed to be this hard.  
     Bath time had been a particularly tedious task that evening and had resulted in Harry sitting fully clothed in the shallow bath with Teddy in his lap. They'd laughed at the strangeness of the situation and for the first time, in a while, they'd put him to bed at a regular time, retiring not long afterwards. Harry lay asleep breathing heavily as he was suddenly awoken by a whispering through the amplifying monitors. He sat up, trying to focus into who and what it was. His first alarm was that it wasn't Draco's voice, but a female’s. Silence settled once again and Harry lay back down, as if he'd imagined it. It was late and he was probably-  
“Draco… Where are you, Teddy's hurt, Draco.” This time Harry shot up, panicking as he fully deciphered the words that were whispered. Throwing the door open, he rushed to Draco, shaking him awake,  
“Draco! Wake up, it's your mother and Teddy and I don't kn-” Draco flung out of bed before Harry could finish his sentence and ran for the door, Harry in tow. Pushing open Teddy's door, Draco rushed in, finding the room in pieces. How did neither of them hear it? In the centre of the room Narcissa was sat, absently staring through them as they entered.  
“Mother! What happened? Harry get Teddy, oh god, tell me he's okay?” Harry rushed to the crib, Teddy in one piece, quietly sobbing as he looked around confused. Harry lifted him into his arms and cradled him, turning back to watch Draco crouching before his mother as she largely resembled a blonde Bellatrix.  
“Mother? Mother, listen, it's Draco. M- Narcissa!” He snapped at her, shaking her shoulders, the glaze in her eyes subsiding at hearing her name.  
“Oh Lucius, you're back, thank goodness. The war-” Narcissa started her absent ramblings, Draco interrupted,  
“Narcissa stop, it’s Draco. Your son, Draco. What’s going on?” Narcissa lowered her head, Draco's threatening gaze pierced her soul; She broke into wracking sobs.  
“Oh-Draco...I can't- can't believe you're alive and your father-” Draco hushed her, pulling his hand to her mouth and reaching for her wand. She wasn't in her right mind. Not one bit.  
“Mother you didn't… Tell me you didn't.” Narcissa looked up at him, like a child being scolded. Draco kept his gaze firm.  
“I just- it made me feel better and-” Draco dropped his head into his hands, looking as though he might cry. Harry stepped forward warily,  
“Draco? What is it?” He bent down beside him, Teddy still in his arms as he eyed Narcissa suspiciously.  
“She's tried to poison herself. I don't know what with, but she’s done it… Again.”  
After the words left Draco's mouth Harry turned into a whirlwind. By the time Draco had pulled himself together to call for a Healer, one had already arrived. Harry had left the room, still holding Teddy, and fire-called St Mungo's emergency unit. They sent a healer immediately, apparently this wasn't the first time it'd happened. Draco, meanwhile, looked destroyed. He looked like he was reliving a memory, piecing the same thoughts back together only for them to be broken again. He paced non-stop, after the healer had guided Narcissa back to her room. Harry had tried to comfort him, but he wasn't having any of it and only began to calm when Harry put Teddy into his arms so he could start piecing the room back together.  
“Harry… I- I’m sorry.” Draco stuttered quietly, as Harry lowered his wand to look at him. He frowned,  
“What for exactly? Because if that was your formal-hogwarts-apology then it was rubbish.” He smirked at Draco, but suddenly shifted as he saw the look on his face. Draco looked utterly defeated.  
“No Harry, I'm sorry about my mo- Narcissa. She… I don't know, to be quite honest. Since father was taken to Azkaban she’s cried every night, it’s as if she’s gone mad with loneliness. She hasn't been this bad for a while.” Draco finally met his eyes as Harry crouched in front of him,  
“Draco, it doesn't matter. Honestly, it doesn't. Don't apologise for something you didn't do. It isn't embarrassing, it's just how things are at the minute.” Harry rested a hand on his upper arm and Teddy wriggled in Draco’s arms as he sighed.  
“Thank you, Harry” He said, eyes wandering back to Teddy, tucked against his chest. Harry shook his head and laughed lowly.  
The weeks had finally turned into two whole months and Harry was still struggling to make connections with Draco outside of heat. Things had gone relatively smoothly since Narcissa’s melt down and Draco was trying to hold it together; Harry could see that. Teddy was doing remarkably well and had recently become a little more controlling of his hair, needless to say Draco still fussed over him, desperate to work out what was going on. One evening they found themselves shoulder to shoulder on the window seat, watching Teddy crawl across the room and struggled to pull himself up at every reachable surface.  
“Pansy is coming over in a bit. She insists I tell her ‘how I'm doing’” Draco said rolling his eyes. Harry snorted a little and shifted his position so he could look out onto the manor gardens. The setting sun was casting shadows over Harry’s face and DRaco wanted to reach out and touch him.  
“Oh, okay. She won’t try to steal you away from me again, right?” Harry half-joked, recalling the very night they mated and how angry him and his Alpha were to see Pansy trailing her lips across his Omega’s neck. Draco snorted.  
“Oh merlin, no, she’s the gayest witch I know, she only gets like that when she’s drunk.” Harry laughed at his explanation, catching Draco’s attention as he grinned widely, “Anyway, would you like to have dinner with us? It's not really a formal invitation because you sort of live here, but the house elves make a big deal when we have guests. Too bad they didn't for you,” he smirked and nudged Harry's knee with his own, “but we can take Teddy down and eat together? What do you say?” Draco raised a hopeful eyebrow. Surely Pansy wouldn’t ask her multitude of emotional questions if Harry was there.  
“Draco, darling?” Pansy was heard before she was seen and Harry watched as Draco sighed, rolled his eyes and mustered a smile; in that order. Mason the house elf looked as if he was doing much the same as he opened the door for Pansy. Draco was suddenly shocked as he heard another voice behind her and raised his eyes heavenward as he realised she'd brought Blaise along.  
“Oh, Draco! How've you been? Don't worry I won't fuss!” She pulled away from Draco's embrace, warily stepping towards Harry and giving him an insanely awkward handshake as Blaise greeted Draco.  
“H-how've you been Pansy?” Harry started, watching her expression carefully and trying to fight away any Alpha tendencies.  
“I'm well, thank you, I take it Draco has been a kind enough host?” She said, her lips quirking up slightly as they made their way to the dining hall. Harry nodded in return,  
“Well, we are mated, but I suppose he’s okay at the nighttime wakeups.” Harry said gesturing to Teddy.  
“Hey I heard that! I'm better than you, Harry! You sleep through everything…” Draco shot over his shoulder, making Pansy laugh notoriously. They took their seats and Harry eased Teddy into the high-chair beside him, trying to entertain him with a packet of raisins. Draco sat beside Harry, Blaise and Pansy opposite. They lapsed into a series of small talk in which Harry tried to avoid, busying himself with wiping Teddy's face or picking up the raisins that he'd thrown across the room rather than summoning them.  
“How has it been with Teddy? Are you both managing well?” Pansy asked watching as Teddy began clawing at Harry’s hands whilst Draco tied a bib around his neck.  
“Yes, It’s been something of a challenge,” Draco flattened Teddy’s hair down, he was sporting a wonderful dusty pale blue today. He came to sit beside Harry again, nudging his elbow as he realised that the other two were staring at them. Harry desperately tried to muster a smile and nod along.  
“Harry, do you mind taking Blaise to the kitchen to get us some pre-dinner drinks? A red wine would be lovely, something rich.” Pansy asked, Draco observing her technique of shunting them off so she could have a word with him alone. Harry nodded, clearly observing it too and fell into step with Blaise, leaving to the kitchen.  
“What is going on?” Pansy whispered harshly once she knew they were out of earshot. Draco frowned and leant his chin on the palm of his hand looking entirely uninterested.  
“What do you mean Pans? The fact that I’m maybe, almost content… happy even? What do you want me to tell you?” She looked at him bemused.  
“You’re happy together? It won’t be like your parents? You actually wanted to mate?” Pansy leant across the table a little further, lowering her voice and raising her eyebrows. Draco was taken aback, he dropped his chin quickly, sitting up straight again as he ran a hand over his face, so this is what it must look like to an outsider. He suddenly felt self conscious and only raised his eyes when Blaise and Harry appeared in the doorway with the drinks.  
“Say, Draco, your house elves weren’t too happy about us being in there. Were saying about how they should’ve got the drinks for us, we aren’t invalids!” Blaise handed Pansy the glass and took his seat. Draco shared a quick glance of annoyance with Harry- this would be a long dinner.  
Draco stomped through the hallways as Harry stumbled behind with Teddy on his hip.  
“Everytime! Everytime, she brings up something I don’t want to talk about! No one wants to go around talking about the most traumatic parts of their life, why does she? What does she want, pity? We were all there!” Draco kept stopping at varying points in the corridor, swinging around to yell into Harry’s face. As usual, Harry took it all in his stride, knowing that the shouting wasn’t really aimed at him, but Pansy.  
“Draco calm down, It’s over now. She’s gone, we can go back to-” Draco spun around again to cut him off,  
“Harry do you know what she said? She asked whether I even wanted to mate with you! What kind of question is that? Of course I did! Why can’t she understand that I need your help if we’re going to raise this child better than we were raised? Why can’t she understand that you were my choice!” Draco slumped against the wall and slid down, resting his hands over his face like a child. He tried to hold back his tears of anger, desperately trying to suppress his emotions.  
“Draco, look at me,” Harry came to sit beside him as Teddy crawled off across the hallway, “Draco, please. Just look at what you have. There’s Teddy and your mother and me.” Draco slowly opened his eyes, looking up to lock his gaze with Harry’s. All Harry wanted was to kiss him and hold him until he knew things would be okay again, but he was unsure of how Draco might react. He let out a sigh and Harry reached for his forearm to give an affectionate squeeze, keeping his hand there as Draco watched Teddy crawl towards him with a smile. They stood and he lifted Teddy to his hip, pulling him close as to comfort himself.  
“Do you want to put Teddy to bed alone or shall I come with you?” Harry knew that Draco was sensitive and if something might set him off, Harry didn’t want to be the cause of it. He spun around to face Harry, Teddy almost asleep on his shoulder,  
“I-I’ll do it.” Harry watched him carefully, he looked like he could cry.  
“Of course Draco, if you need anything, just say.” Draco nodded and whispered his thanks before turning to set up the charms, taking Teddy to his own room.  
Harry sighed and relaxed into bed, knowing he wouldn’t sleep for a while, but resting anyway. He could hear Draco murmuring to Teddy through the Amplifying charms as he put him to sleep, he was scared to leave Draco alone when he was this upset. He listened carefully as he heard the click of the door shutting and soft footsteps making their way down the corridor. A knock came at his bedroom door and he jumped at the unexpected sound. Draco stood in the doorway, looking tired and drawn, maybe a little embarrassed as he watched Harry sit up.  
“Draco are you o-” Harry began, shuffling to the edge of the bed, only to be cut off by Draco.  
“Can I sleep here tonight?” He asked, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. Harry wondered if he’d misread the date and their Heat was this week, but he was sure he was right. He nodded, beckoning for Draco to enter the room, pulling back the covers enough for Draco to ease down, then pulling the covers over the both of them.  
“Is this weird?” Draco whispered, laying on his side as he faced Harry.  
“You seriously need to stop asking that question.” Harry smiled, pulling Draco into his chest and twining his fingers into his Omega’s hair. The room was filled with the sound of Draco sobbing softly.  
Christmas was fast approaching and the House Elves had decorated the manor in Slytherin-green and Gryffindor-red, unintentionally, but Harry had pointed it out and loved it all the same. Narcissa had eventually been sent to St Mungo’s for intensive care treatment and Draco was adamant on not letting anyone know what was really wrong with her, including Harry. Whenever Harry asked how visits or meetings with Healers had gone, Draco would busy himself something of no relation to what they’d previously been talking about. It often happened to be the closest book to him which had become unfortunate due to his father’s enthusiasm of Dark Arts resources. It was a late Thursday afternoon after a short visit from Blaise and Pansy, much to Draco’s relief. Draco, Harry and Teddy all sat in one of the many lounges that Harry had discovered- donning it his favourite due to the wall made entirely of glass that gave a gorgeous view of the Manor gardens. There wasn’t much to look at since winter had settled over the trees, stripping the branches of leaves, but it still seemed beautiful. Teddy sat at their feet, crawling across the soft carpets to the mirror that Draco had asked to be brought down so Teddy could experiment with his hair. He had made a habit of crawling to the mirror, changing his hairstyle, then crawling back for Draco and Harry’s approval. Needless to say, Teddy had become a lot more aware and was gaining control with the colour changing. The only thing that didn’t change was that his crying turned his control to oblivion and he once again lost management of his morphing hair. It still worried Draco, but he was never one to leave a problem unsolved, much to Harry’s distress. An owl tapped at the window and Harry stood to retrieve the letters that were tied to its foot. He handed Draco a letter that had been stamped with the famous St Mungo’s crest and settled back into his chair with a letter that was clearly in Ron’s scrawly handwriting. He cut the envelope open, looking up to check if the information in Draco’s letter had caused him any distress. On opening the letter, a smaller envelope fell out with Draco’s name on it. He frowned slightly, but handed it to Draco, looking at him oddly. He unfolded his parchment and read:

_Harry,_   
_Sorry we haven’t managed to see you recently, we’ve got some news, but you have to agree to come to Christmas at ours if you want to hear it, because that’s when we’re announcing it. We put a letter in for Draco too and obviously Teddy. We miss you mate, please come for Christmas or as soon as you can!_   
_Hope you’re all okay and see you soon,_   
_Love Ron (And Hermione) xx_

Harry folded the letter as a small smile tainted his lips, he looked over to see Draco crying. St Mungo’s mustn’t have been good news.  
“Draco what is it? Is she okay? I can stay with Teddy it’s okay, you can go and see her.” Harry rushed to his side and crouched beside him, laying a hand on his knee. Draco laughed softly, much to Harry’s surprise,  
“No… It’s not about St Mungo’s- the Weasley’s. They- they invited me for Christmas with you and Teddy.” He trailed off, interlocking his fingers with Harry’s and smiling. Harry relaxed and returned the smile, cocking his head.  
“Well yes Draco, you’re family now. We’re mated so you don’t really have a choice.” He brushed a tear away with his thumb as Draco smiled down at him brightly.  
“What should I get them? I’ve never bought christmas presents for anyone before, are you sure they want me to come?” Harry giggled and Teddy crawled towards him, styling his new green curls. Draco looked down admiringly, _green for Slytherin_.  
“I’m not leaving you alone on Christmas day, Draco. Now stop being a baby and go and pack your things.” Harry stood, lifting Teddy with him. Draco frowned and placed the letter on the coffee table,  
“Where are we going? Why do I need to pack my things?” Harry spun around to face him,  
“Well, are we not going to the Weasley’s for Christmas? Does that not mean we need to buy presents? That’s right, Draco, we are going Muggle shopping.” Harry strode off down the hallway with Teddy balanced on his hip, pulling at his hair and glasses. Draco finally came to his senses and shot after him.  
“Harry, I will not go muggle shopping! No way in hell will I do that!” Harry raised an eyebrow, god, he wasn’t going to give up this easily.  
“Well do you have any better suggestions? Diagon Alley perhaps? Because honestly, I think you’ll love the clothing stores. Your wardrobe already resembles a Muggle wardrobe anyway.” He threw over his shoulder as he took Teddy to his room.  
    After approximately 30 minutes Harry had managed to persuade Draco to shop. He sat with Teddy, willing him to turn his hair a slightly more subtle colour, whilst Harry rushed around them packing things in cases, then making them pocket sized.  
“Harry, I don't think you need to take-” Draco began, lifting Teddy to his hip.  
“No time to argue, Draco, I don't know how much longer the shops will be open today.” Harry grasped Draco's elbow, dragging him to the fireplace and handing him a pocket-sized suitcase of his things.  
“Well there’s no chance you remembered half the things I told you to pack, so I'll just have to-”  
“Draco, put it in your coat pocket before I hex you. I mean it.” Harry interrupted after taking Teddy from him so he could pull on his coat. Harry had only just mentioned that seeing someone in robes in muggle London was not exactly mandatory, so he should stick to wearing the trench coat. And damn did it look good on him, Harry shook his head,  
“Right, we'll floo to the ministry to change to Muggle currency then we'll go from there onto the street, okay?” Harry rose an eyebrow indicating for Draco to dare to question his plan. Needless to say, he didn't.  
     “Harry, can we please hurry up and get to the ‘good part of london’ before  _I_  hex someone. What on earth are people so excited about? There was a _war_ , how can they be so hap-” Harry shot him a stern glance, he finally realised that Muggles were probably not quite accustomed with this talk and lowered his head as a few strange glances were shot at him.  
“Will you take Teddy? I'm just going to grab some wools for Mrs Weasley. Go to the shop next door, I think you'll like it.” Harry winked at him as Draco rolled his eyes, what could he possibly like in _Muggle London?_ Harry joined him a matter of minutes later and, as he expected, Draco was in his element.  
“Holy crap, Harry, take Teddy. Let me try these on, oh god, Muggles are amazing.” Harry hit his arm as a shop attendant shot him an odd glance. He sat down with Teddy in his lap, reaching for his face and gripping onto his nose. He listened as ruffling came from the changing room and then a swish of a curtain was heard and Harry's head shot up. Malfoy looked fucking incredible. He was sporting black skinny jeans that accentuated his arse pretty damn well and a white shirt that pulled, a little, against his toned chest. A tight grey waistcoat was underneath a perfectly fitted black silk blazer. A darker grey tie was bringing out the colour of his eyes, glinting as he turned a little. Harry's mouth fell open and he didn't even think to hide the shock that was apparent on his face.  
“Oh god, I never thought I'd say this,” He leant in and lowered his voice, breath brushing Harry's neck, “but Muggle clothes are bloody incredible.” He straightened again as Harry struggled to compose himself.  
“You-you look, oh god, you look...um, amazing.” He didn't meet his eye, but saw Draco take a sudden step closer in his peripheral vision. Suddenly a pale finger lifted his chin to meet his eyes, both of their faces held a hazy pink tint to them.  
“Do you really think so, Harry?” Draco spoke softly, saying his name in such excruciating calmness that Harry thought he might faint. _Pull yourself together Potter, you are not 11._  
“Well let’s put it like this, if we didn’t have somewhere to be and a child to tend to, then I’d probably have cleared out this store and bent you over that display table.” He said confidently, he felt entirely the opposite, however. Draco leant back, a small smile playing at his lips, eyes shining silver, not grey but silver and his face flushed pink. Draco slipped behind the curtain to change again and as he came out, Harry placed Teddy into his arms, rushing off immediately.  
“Harry, what are you doing? Where are-” Draco stood dumbstruck, holding a suit and a child tentatively in his arms.  
“Being counterproductive, wait a minute!” Harry appeared back where Draco had started, holding a suit for himself. He ran into the changing room, glancing around to watch Draco frowning and Teddy pulling at his coat buttons. Draco's head shot up, minutes later, eyes landing on a suit-plaid-potter. Never in his dreams did he think the day would come that Harry Potter wore a suit. Now the day had arrived and Draco was finding he wasn't exactly prepared. The air density seemed to be getting thicker and it felt like someone had cast multiple warming charms. He grit his teeth as Potter smirked down at him, _jesus_ , did he look good.  
“I, unlike some, have a purpose for buying a suit this year. And Draco, tell me, what is your purpose?” Draco's eyes darted to the floor. _T_ _o seduce you_.  
“Well, Potter, I'm gay. So I can do whatever I want,” He gave a false smile that made Harry laugh, “and what might your purpose be?” Draco raised an eyebrow, grasping every ounce of confidence he could muster. Harry's face suddenly faded of happiness.  
“To visit my mother and father.” Draco stood to face him, Teddy snuggling into his chest.  
“The Weasley’s?” Draco questioned, knowing he classed them as parent figures. Harry shook his head, dark curls falling over his eyes and a sad smile playing on his lips.  
“Godric's Hollow. It's Christmas Eve that I visit them.” Harry finally looked up at Draco, he held an expression somewhere between pain and… affection?  
“It's okay, you don't have to look at me like that, I've done it most years.” He dragged a smile back onto his face, but Draco wasn't buying it. He pulled him into a hug, Teddy squashed and wriggling between them. He felt Harry sigh against his body.  
“Excuse me, gentlemen, if any damage comes to the suits whilst in-” an attendant was standing a few feet away and Draco pulled away to face him.  
“Oh, please shut up. We can always hit it with a reparo if anything-” Draco began.  
“Draco!” Harry shot at him, raising his eyebrows. “Let's… Um let's pay up.” He pulled at Draco's elbow, running back to change before handing Draco the two suits and taking Teddy.

  
They'd arrived at the Weasley's safely and in good time, Hermione launching herself at Harry with no sense of holding herself back. Ron shot her a worried glance and screeched “Careful ‘Mione!” As he placed a hand on the small of her back. They were all sat in the living room, passing Teddy around as Draco sat next to Harry, tensing like a worried parent.  
“Harry, when- when can we have him back. Oh my god, what if they drop him?” Draco whispered into Harry's hair, Harry trying desperately to hold back his laughter. It was Christmas Eve and he should be leaving soon, he didn't want to make himself too comfortable.  
“Draco, calm down, oh my god. Will you be okay if I go and change, I'm leaving in a minute?” Harry asked sarcastically, watching Draco squirm beneath his gaze.  
“What? To Godric's Hollow? Oh, I better change too then.” Draco stood to follow him, Harry frowned.  
“What? You're not coming with me, Draco, what are you-” Draco grabbed Harry's wrist, dragging him to the kitchen.  
“Look, Harry, there is no way I will let you go to Godric's Hollow on your own. I'm coming with you and… and I really want to meet your parents…” He trailed off, not looking at him, but still holding his shoulders firmly. Harry let out a sigh,  
“Okay, okay, fine. Do we- do we need  take Teddy?” Harry looked at him comprehensively.  
“No, but I'm leaving him in the hands of Hermione. She's the only one who knows how to look after a 10 month old baby, without damaging one.” Draco dropped his arms and crossed them, a smirk masking his face.  
“Well, Mrs Weasley did actually have seven k-” Harry started,  
“Harry, no.” Draco shot him a warning glance then followed him back into the living room to ask if Hermione was okay with the plan; she was more than happy.

  
They apparated right into the centre of Godric's Hollow, standing a moment as to straighten their suits and check they were alone. Draco looked over at Harry. Oh god, how he wanted to take his hand and kiss him until he smiled again, but alas, now was not the time. Harry let out a long breathy sigh and Draco realised that maybe he might succeed in half of his plan. He reached for Harry's hand, interlocking their fingers and staring straight ahead as if nothing had happened. Harry relaxed slightly and gave Draco's hand a squeeze before leading him to the church cemetery. Harry stopped at the gate, hesitating slightly. It was dark and cold and all Draco could think of was how much he wanted to see Harry smile again. Harry looked broken, utterly broken.  
“Come on, Harry. We can't keep them waiting.” He tugged at his hand and Harry followed, a little slower this time. Draco stopped when he came to the two headstones engraved with James and Lily’s names. He looked over at Harry to find him staring at his feet, letting his hair cover his eyes. Draco couldn't quite believe that the strong, perfect, powerful Harry Potter had his weaknesses. He lifted a hand to his chin, not letting go of his hand, and tilted his head so they were face to face. Harry's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Draco swallowed as he felt his heart drop. He turned back to the grave stones.  
“Hello Mr and Mrs Potter. I know I don't have any right to be here, but Harry's here and I didn't want him to be on his own... He's really something, Harry is. We're looking after Teddy Lupin at the moment and Harry is far better than I'd like to admit. For someone who grew up without parents, he's a damn good one... He’ll wake up at 4 am when Teddy needs a nappy change and he always lets me read Teddy the parts of the book that are my favourite. He always has a mug of coffee for us both by the time Teddy is put to bed and he’ll endure the struggles of bath time without a fuss,” Harry smirked through his tears and leant his head against Draco's shoulder, “He never gets mad when I forget to vanish the trash, even though I can see his disapproval, and he will always get me a blanket if he finds me asleep in Teddy's room. He’ll deny it in the morning though. He talks to Teddy as if no one else is listening and that means a lot because my parents didn't talk to me a whole lot when I was an infant. He’s frantic, yet organised and so in love with Teddy. He'd do anything and everything for him and this child isn't even of his own blood,” he paused, bringing a hand around Harry's shoulder, their fingers still interlocked, “I don't know where you both are at the moment and I don't know if you've watched him do all these things, but I hope you're proud. I hope you're proud of him, so proud that it makes your chest tight and your fingers shake, because that's how I feel…” Harry's sobs wracked through his body as he leant against Draco's shoulder. Draco pulled him into a hug and held him for some time before Harry pulled away and looked up at Draco carefully.  
“I… are you really proud of me?” Harry held his breath, anxious for the answer. Draco frowned slightly, gripping Harry's shoulder,  
“Of course I am. How could I not be? I would never have coped without you.” Harry squeezed his waist anxiously, how could he not see,  
“Draco, I’m so lucky to have you,” Draco gave a small smile and engulfed Harry in another hug, “Do you mind if I have a word with them alone? I won't be long.” Harry whispered hoarsely. Draco smiled and pulled away,  
“Of course. Take as long as you need.” Draco walked to the other side of the cemetery, casting his patronus to entertain himself. Harry turned back to the headstones,  
“Hello. It's-it's been a while, hasn't it… look I know I say this every time, but I miss you. I miss you so much that it scrapes against my heart and sometimes I feel like I can't breath. I know you won't believe me… but Draco is pretty good at helping that pain subside. He knows how I feel, both of you are gone, so are Sirius and Remus and Draco’s father is in Azkaban, his mother in St Mungo’s. We have… no one.” He paused, sighing and clenching his jaw as to compose himself, “Are you mad that I mated with him? I hope you aren't, because I- I really do love him. And I'm scared. I'm scared about ruining everything. Mum, you were supposed to be there to help me with all this stuff and dad you were supposed to give me some stupid plan to help things work out. Why couldn't we have it our way?” He stopped as a tear rolled down his cheek and he stared blankly at the engraved stone. He let out another sigh,  
“Merry Christmas. I hope you can hear me. Because…because I love you and I miss you both so much. Please don't be disappointed in me if I mess everything up.” Harry straightened himself and conjured two small Christmas wreaths, laying them at the foot of the headstones. He smiled sadly as he heard Draco's footsteps behind him.  
“Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly as he rested a hand on Harry's arm. Harry turned to face him, a look of concern masking Draco's features and Harry was desperate for him to smile. He made a small nod and Draco took this as enough for him to pull him against his chest and whisper into his hair,  
“You don't always have to be okay, you know.” He stroked his hair as Harry had a sudden flashback of Draco crying in the bathrooms and the awful thing that he'd done next. He tried his hardest to push it out of his mind, pressing his head deeper into Draco's shoulder.  
“Shall we go back to the Weasley’s?” He whispered against Harry's hair. He felt him nod and apparated them both into the kitchen, not moving from their position back at the cemetery. He pulled away and led Harry up the stairs to the room they were sharing with Ron and Hermione. The family were still downstairs and Harry didn't really care what was going on, Draco was doing all the thinking for him right now. He urged him forward with a hand on the small of his back and shut the door behind them as Draco sat them down on the bed, helping him undress and pull on a night-shirt. Harry was no longer crying, but, _merlin_ , did he look exhausted. He lay down and Draco pulled the cover over him, moving to the door to fetch Teddy.  
“Draco? don't… don't go.” He spun around to look at Harry. He looked so frightened, like an infant, so broken and weary. A pang of sadness shot through his chest and his hand dropped from the door handle as he made his way towards Harry's bed. He climbed in, facing him and removing his glasses from his face.  
“I'll send a Patronus down to tell them we're back. There's a Moses-basket for Teddy in here, so I think Ron and Hermione will figure the rest out...” Draco gave a weak smile, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before he moved to lay on his back and snuggle into Draco's side.

  
“Hermione, let's take Teddy up, we'd better get to sleep. Ginny are you and Luna sleeping in our room or in George’s?” Ron held a hand out for Hermione as she stood cradling Teddy.  
“We’ll stay with George,” She lowered her voice slightly and leant in, “after all, it's his first Christmas without Freddy…” She bade them goodnight, tip-toeing up the stairs, gripping Luna’s hand in her own. Ron pushed open the door to their room and lead Hermione in, being overly cautious as to not wake anyone or trip over anything. He cast a _Lumos_ and lead them over to the Moses basket, Hermione then stopped abruptly in the centre of the room.  
“Ron. Where is Draco? He sent down a Patronus and he isn't…” she trailed off as the light swept over Draco's empty bed, then Harry's bed and her gaze stopped. Ron followed her eyes to find blonde hair intermingled with messy brown curls and a smile crept onto Hermione's face.  
“Oh my god, Ron, I told you. I told you they’d go back to normal without a baby in the mix! I can’t believe they’re even sharing a bed!” She whispered harshly trying, and failing, to fight the smile off of her face. Ron rolled his eyes and smirked, taking Teddy from Hermione's immobile state.  
“Yes, yes, we get it, you’re right, again.” Ron whispered across the room, laying Teddy against the cotton sheets. Hermione watched as Draco stirred and turned on his side to spoon Harry's form, throwing an arm around his waist. Hermione barely held back a squeal of delight.  
“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” She whispered tugging at Ron’s arm as they changed out of their clothes.

Teddy’s cries began to fill the room at around 4 am and Draco gently untangled himself from Harry to get him. Harry groaned and wriggled at the cold space beside him, grasping at the sheets for warmth.  
“Hang on, Teddy it's alright.” Draco scooped him up in his arms and tried to calm his sobs as not to awaken Ron and Hermione, but especially Harry.  
“Draco? Don't go...” Harry whispered sleepily, Draco smiled at Harry's half-conscious murmurs. He shook his head and made his way back to the warm sheets.  
“It's okay, I'm here.” He slumped beside him with Teddy against his chest and let his hand drift to Harry's hair. Harry turned towards him and pressed his face into Draco’s ribs as he began to fall into a deeper sleep again.  
“Harry?” Draco murmured through Teddy’s hair,  
“Mm...” Harry replied, sleepily grasping at Draco's shirt.  
“Merry Christmas.” He leant down and kissed Harry's forehead lightly, to which Harry sighed and threw a hand over his stomach. They settled down with Teddy resting on Draco's chest and Harry snuggled into his side. Draco had never been more content.

“Harry! Wake up!” Hermione grasped at his shirt like a child as she stood over the three of them in bed.  
“‘Mione! It's still early…” he grumbled, burying his face further into his pillow.  
“But Harry, you know Ron doesn't wake up until at least midday and I want a cuddle with Teddy, but he's squashed between you and Draco…” with that Harry shot up and looked over his shoulder to find Draco behind him with Teddy between.  
“I...uh- when did Draco get in my bed?” He stuttered awkwardly. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him an I-know-something-you-don't look, to which Harry flinched a little.  
“Oh, honestly Harry. We came up to find you too cuddling before we put Teddy to bed. You two are honestly terrible at hiding how much you like each other.” She leant forward and scooped Teddy up from between them as Draco wriggled sleepily.  
“I- that doesn’t mean- Hermione! We aren't on relationship terms yet, who've you told? Of course I like him- he's hot as hell- come on Hermione, we’re mated, nothing more! Besides, I don’t know if he likes me how I like him!” Harry shot out rapidly as she perched on the edge of the bed beside him.  
“Are you serious? You're Harry Potter. Saviour of the wizarding world and- and- are you just in your boxers?” She cut off, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He pulled the sheet from beneath her trying to cover himself a little more.  
“Yes of course I am, so is Malfoy, but that's not what we're talking about…” She snorted at him, elbowing his ribs as he rolled his eyes.  
“Yes okay, irrelevant that you and the boy you are in love with are both in bed together in your underwear… totally irrelevant.” She giggled as he dropped his head into his hands.  
“Oh my god, Hermione, shut up!” He grit out, shrinking lower into the sheets as Draco unconsciously snuggled into his side. This made her raise an eyebrow at the hand that absently ran through Draco's soft, blonde locks. Harry repeated it as he heard Draco's sigh of approval.  
“Oh god. Please don't have sex in front of me and Teddy…” Hermione stood, rolling her eyes and walking towards the door with Teddy in her arms. Harry wanted to supply a witty answer, but was honestly quite shocked that Hermione's mind went straight to his sex life. He untangled himself from Malfoy's side, making him let out a beautiful moan that did not go unnoticed by Harry. With reluctance, he made his way to the bathroom, washing his face of any remnants of crying from the previous evening. The door latch clicked and Draco stood there, trying to work out Harry's expression. He hadn't realised anyone had entered the room as he stared into the mirror above the sink and desperately tried to blink back tears. He let out a long sigh, finally noticing the blonde hair in the reflection of the mirror.  
“Draco, hi- Merry Christmas, I mean.” Harry dragged a smile onto his face, desperately trying to push away his sadness. Draco took a step towards him,  
“Merry Christmas, Harry. How...how are you?” He sounded reluctant and felt suddenly self conscious in nothing but a thin t-shirt and boxers. Harry gave a small smile and nodded, whispering a shaky ‘fine’. Draco took another step, coming to face him this time.  
“I know you're not.” He scooped two fingers under his chin and lifted his head to look at him. Draco's stare was unrelentless and curious as he frowned slightly. Then in a swift movement, Harry was being gently pushed against the tiled walls into a warm, firm kiss. Draco shivered as he pulled back after a moment, Harry’s breath skated over his neck. The moment was suddenly interrupted by someone bursting through the door and pushing past them.  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Hermione threw herself to the floor, retching into the toilet bowl and making the two pull apart, noticing her ill state.  
“Shit Hermione! What happened? _Oh god_ , are you alright?” Harry fell to his knees beside her and lifted her hair away from her face, tying it into a loose knot with a hair elastic beside the sink. Draco stood by, awkwardly, not saying anything but looking as worried as Harry.  
“I-er…” Hermione began.  
“Con-congratulations.” Draco said with a wry smile, Hermione turning to look at him in shock.  
“How did you…?” Hermione started, Harry frowning and looking between them, clearly missing Draco's point.  
“I… I um… I did a bit too much research on how to care for a baby when we started looking after Teddy…” he trailed off, looking around embarrassedly. Hermione giggled as she watched Draco try to compose himself.  
“Oh my god, Hermione! You’re pregnant?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Harry was only just catching up and was now in shock. Hermione nodded bashfully, Harry throwing his arms around her and laughing into her hair.  
“Oh merlin! I'm so happy for you! Ron knows, right?” Hermione and Draco laughed as Harry finally caught on.  
“Of course he knows, you dimwit.” She punched his arm lightly and took Harry's hand to help her up, shooting a wandless scourgify to the toilet bowl as Draco watched on in admiration.

  
“Harry,” Draco nudged Harry lightly, as they sat around the table, everyone engaged in chatter and eating a wonderful meal. “Harry, look. Look at Teddy.” Draco giggled a little as Harry raised his gaze to look at Teddy sitting beside Draco. He saw a flash of ginger, eyebrows shooting up as he saw Teddy had made his whole head bright ginger, fitting in with the Weasley’s. Harry smiled and nudged Hermione, pointing at him like a proud parent. Hermione was coming to realise that Harry and Draco were maybe the most protective and loving parents a child could actually ask for. She hoped herself and Ron would be as good parents as Draco and Harry. It wouldn’t be long until the rest of the family knew and she’d be doing a classic Draco, whining about when their child would finally be back in her arms after many rounds of cuddles from the family.

  
They finished up their lunch, Draco bringing out an especially expensive bottle of wine to toast Hermione and Ron’s future to. Harry imagined him coming every Christmas, smiling and laughing as Harry failed to open a bottle of champagne or pulling Teddy close and kissing his forehead with a whispered ‘Merry Christmas’ under his breath. Harry grit his teeth, scared for a moment that he might lose all of this. Draco immediately felt the anxiety in his chest and spun around to look at him,  
“Harry? Are you alright?” He held a concerned look on his face, looking up from where he was seated at Harry’s feet with Teddy. Harry nodded once and shifted his position to lean back in the armchair, Draco leant against his shins.  
“Presents, presents! Oh, Isn’t it exciting that it’s our Teddy’s first Christmas!” Molly bustled in with a stack of lumpy presents, avoiding stepping on Teddy. Harry watched Draco’s face as he reached for Teddy, pulling him onto his lap and looking as if Molly had already stepped on him. Harry pulled his and Draco’s bags of presents from beneath the chair, pulling the ribbons out of Teddy’s reach so he wouldn’t upend the bags.  
“Oh, here you are,” Molly had made her way to Harry, Draco and Teddy last of all, “Harry, Teddy and Draco.” She smiled sweetly and Draco was shocked to find that a lumpy package had been thrust into his hands.  
“Mrs Weasley… I’m sure you’ve got this wrong-” Draco stopped abruptly as he saw the look on Molly’s face. The room had fallen silent and Draco looked a little embarrassed, cheeks flushed and hands shaking. Molly looked like she might cry, or maybe she already was… Draco couldn’t place it.  
“Draco, dear, you’re part of the family. We loved Lupin and Tonks and we love Teddy. You’re Harry’s mate, which means you’re part of our family too.” Molly shook her head with a small smile and Harry looked to Draco, jaw dropping in shock. Draco was… crying. He was in a Weasley house, holding a Christmas present and a 10 month old child, with tears streaming down his face. Harry wound his fingers into Draco’s hair and caressed the nape of his neck with his thumb. Draco turned in surprise, wiping a hand across his face and giving a weak smile as the room began to fill with the noise of wrapping paper being torn.  
“Well? Aren’t you going to open it?” Harry asked him encouragingly. Draco’s eyes shot back to the brown package and he carefully pulled at the paper as Harry lifted Teddy onto his lap to help him open his package. Choruses of ‘Thanks mum’ and ‘Thank you Mrs Weasley’ shot around the room and Harry raised his eyes to see each of the Weasley’s and their other halves clutching at Molly’s traditional hand-knitted sweaters, sporting a monogram from their names. Draco gasped as he drew the woolen sweater out of the packaging and Harry braced himself for any horrible comment that may escape his lips; But nothing came. He hiccuped slightly and Harry observed that he was holding back another wave of emotions. He lifted the green sweater for Harry to see the letters ‘DM’ stitched into the centre, Draco’s smile showing that he didn’t have any horrible words in his vocabulary for this particular gift.  
“Tha-Thank you Mrs Weasley. It really means a lot.” Draco smiled at her, refusing any unshed tears to fall and smiling up at her. To Harry’s surprise, he pulled the jumper over his head and stretched out the sleeves to cover his wrist and the mark that devoured his left forearm, regardless of the glamours he layered over it. Draco nestled down, sinking lower into the cushions and leaning his head against Harry’s knee.

  
“Join us for a game of quidditch, Malfoy?” Draco sat up next to Harry, to see if George was being spiteful. His face held nothing of the sort and Harry nudged him, standing to pull on his jumper and check that Fleur, Ginny, Audrey and Hermione were still okay with Teddy. Hermione gave him a confident nod and he turned back to see Draco standing with a shy smile.  
“Okay, sure. Only, I haven’t got my broom… ” Draco frowned a little, but Ron appeared and cut in.  
“Oh no, Draco. We do this every year, except we all play on the oldest Cleansweep’s we have. It normally leads to some rather interesting games and… a few injuries, if we’re lucky.” Ron watched as Draco’s eyebrows rose and laughed a little at his reaction.  
“The two seekers- Our very own Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter!” Bill had run in and was now thrusting brooms into their hands, Ginny joined them and was taking a broom too. There wasn’t enough players to form the usual teams of seven, so it was teams of four: Harry, Ginny, George and Bill, whilst the other team was made up of: Draco, Ron, Angelina and Charlie. Draco felt like his team might have a chance with Angelina, but then remembered Ginny and George’s skill once in the air and began to panic a little.

 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Malfoy!” They made their way back off the grass, Ginny chuckling at Draco’s reaction. Harry watched as his blonde hair fell across his forehead, cheeks a little flushed and giving a half smile.  
“I’m no sore loser, Ginevra!” Draco threw back and she scowled at the use of her full name. He caught up with Harry, giving him a light punch before laughing as a yell came from behind him, “It’s Ginny! I’ll hit you if you call me that awful name again!” Draco smiled back, before being engulfed by Harry from behind and tensing up slightly as his head came to rest on his shoulder.  
“Well you are a bit of a sore loser. I always knew I was a better seeker than you.” Harry chuckled, narrowly missing a swing from Draco before being tackled to the ground, resulting in Harry hiccuping with giggles.  
“Stop, stop! I’m sorry!” He screeched, trying to wriggle free of the grip Draco had of his hands above his head. He smirked and let go, pulling Harry up, then wincing at a pain at the back of his thigh. Harry noticed,  
“What is it? Did we get an injury?” Draco rolled his eyes and started walking back to the house. Harry watched him limp a few paces before catching up and hauling Draco's arm over his shoulder then placing his hand on Draco’s waist.

  
He was probably fine, but Harry couldn't help but fuss over him. He sat by his bed at the Weasley residence and was persistent in asking whether he needed anything. They'd planned to leave at midday on Boxing Day, but Harry had packed for them to leave that morning. Draco was rather good at laughing it off, but damn was he in pain. This wasn't like the hippogriff incident and Harry could tell because Draco wasn't making a fuss- that made it even more worrying. Bill and Fleur apparated that morning and after a fair amount of fussing, Harry gathered the Weasley’s at the fireplace to bid them farewell.  
“Oh, Draco, is there anything I can do? Potions, maybe?” Hermione was also one to mother him. When Harry was tending to Teddy, she'd be at Draco's side, telling him not to trip on the stairs and how to walk without causing too much pain. Draco giggled a bit and pulled her into a hug,  
“Don't worry, Hermione, I'll be just fine. I've got Harry Potter- Saviour of the Wizarding World, what more could I ask for!” He joked, but Hermione could see his skin was paler than usual and the smile didn't nearly reach his eyes.  
“Ready, Draco?” Harry asked, taking Teddy from Angelina's arms and settling him against his chest. Draco nodded and shuffled to the fireplace, reaching to pick up his luggage before being pushed aside by Hermione and picking it up herself. They thanked the Weasley’s for the last time and Harry yelled Malfoy Manor into the flames, an arm around Draco.


End file.
